How the mighty have fallen
by twilights-pride
Summary: [UNDER CONSTRUCTION!]Is a broken heart the only thing leading Ginny Weasley away from the confines of Griffindor tower? Or has she been secretly wishing for something different? More importantly, what does this have to do with a certain slytherin?...DG..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, only the plot belongs to me.

Note that this is my first story, so if it sucks, review and say so. Maybe I'll consider taking your advice. Enjoy!

for those of you who have already started readin this story, I'm sorry. I've decide to make some crucial changes in the story, so it might be best to start at the beginning of Ch. 3 (4). My deepest apologies! Enjoy!

**Prologue**

_Entangled limbs moving rhythmically on black silk sheets. Soft candle light glowing all around them. Cries of ecstasy in a night of passion. "Draco…"_

The dark haired man watched amusedly as the blonde on the bed slumbered. A small smile evident on his face. Deciding that the "show" was over, Blaise proceeded to get his friend out of bed. "Draco. Draco wake up."

"I'm busy. Come back later." He mumbled.

"You leave me with no choice then Draco. I guess I'll just have to join you." He said loud enough for him to hear.

"Damn it Blaise! Get away from me!"

"Good morning to you too. So Draco, did you sleep well?" he asked nonchalantly.

"If you must know, yes I did."

"Well you wouldn't have had to tell me mate. I could tell just by looking at you had an eventful night."

"What are you on about?" he questioned while sitting up and realizing what Blaise meant by his statement. "Bloody hell! Not again."

"So it was the same dream then?"

"That's the third time this week Blaise!" he yelled, climbing out of bed in nothing but green silk pajama bottoms.

"Have you figured out who your red haired goddess is yet?"

"Blaise if I had figured it out I wouldn't still be having these dreams. She'd be in my bed as we speak."

"Good point. Anyway, your mother sent me up to wake you. You'd better hurry, we're leaving for King's cross in an hour."

The only reply he received from the blonde were mutterings under his breath. Little did the blonde know that his goddess was dreaming of him as well.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Ginny…Ginny. Get up Ginny, we leave for Hogwarts soon." A voice called.

' _Where is that voice coming from?'_ Thought Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Get up or so help me God…"

"Hermione?" She asked in a low voice. Her eyes still closed from sleep.

"Who else would it be? Now get yourself out of bed!"

"Maybe later. I'm having the best dream. Why don't you go find Ron and pull him into a closet. Lord knows you do it enough without anyone's permission." She mumbled.

Blushing, Hermione answered, "Fine, then while I'm gone, I'll just send Harry to wake you up then."

"I don't want to talk to that prat ever again!" she yelled indignantly while sitting up. "Damn it!" she cried out as she realized what had happened.

"Now that you're awake, you wouldn't mind going down stairs now would you?" She said with an innocent smile on her face. The annoyed look on Ginevra's face was enough to answer her question. "Thank you."

'_What in the bloody hell just happened? How could I fall for something so stupid? I'll get her for this. Tricking me by using that…that…I don't even know what to call him!'_ Angrily, she stormed into the next room to bathe.

"How'd it go Hermione? From the sound of things, it didn't go as we planned." Asked Ron.

"Well, in all honesty it didn't go well, but she's up." she replied.

"What did you say to get her so worked up?" Harry asked entering the conversation.

"All I had to do was mention your name and she shot right up screaming." She said a little spitefully.

He winced at her comment, and was about to reply, when Ron spoke up. "Is she still mad about that. I thought that they she was over this. Didn't you make up with her?"

At that moment, Ginny came down the stairs. "So sorry to disappoint you brother dearest, but I don't cope well with liars, let alone those who cheat on me." Her voice filled with disdain for the boy standing before her.

"Come on Gin, you can't prove that I did those things, and you know that I wouldn't."

"Please Harry, save it for someone who believes you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put my trunks in the car."

"You're not leaving this house dressed like that!" her brother exclaimed eyeing her ensemble.

"Here we go again. What exactly do you find wrong with my outfit?" she asked him while looking down. She was wearing dark blue jeans that rode low on her waist and fit like a second skin. Along with a short black tank top, her dark crimson curls hanging over her shoulders.

"What's wrong with it? Are you blind! I don't even know how you can breathe. You look like you're about to burst out of your clothes!"

"Well, then I guess that would be _my _problem Ronald." With that, she took off out the door.

"That went well." Harry said sarcastically.

"Maybe it would have gone better if you two weren't such wankers!" shouted Hermione before storming off after Ginny.

"What did I do? I thought she was just mad at you." Ron said absentmindedly.

"Thanks for the support Ron."

"What? Ginny I can handle, when she hasn't blown her top, but I'd rather not have my girlfriend mad at me too."

"Whatever."

"Gin, wait up." Called Hermione.

"Anything else to add to my brothers comments Hermione. Because as of five minutes ago not only am I a liar, but apparently I dress like a whore!"

"I didn't come here to argue with you Ginny. I came to tell you that I'm with you on this one. I mean Harry is my best friend, and it feels wrong for me to go against him, but I know you wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Thanks Hermione. Its good to know that I'm not alone, but just so you know I won't be sitting with you guys on the train. I'd rather not have to deal with those idiots."

"I understand. I'll try to keep the guys off your back."

"Thanks Mione." She said with a hug. "You better let go before Ron thinks I've corrupted you." And with that, she climbed into the car.

"What was that all about Mione?" asked her boyfriend as he walked towards the car.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Ronald. You'd better put your trunks in the back so we can leave. And for your own safety, I would suggest that the two of you stay away from Ginny." She said warningly before climbing in after Ginny. Obligingly, the boys soon followed, and the ride to the train station passed in silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The golden trio took their usual compartment on the train. Still they sat in silence. Hermione too angry to speak, and the boys too afraid, for fear of her scolding. However, their silence ended as Neville, Luna, and Colin walked in.

"Hey Guys. Where's Gin?" asked Colin.

"She ran off somewhere." answered Harry grumpily.

"What?"

"I think what Harry means to say is that Ginny left to have some privacy. Isn't that right Harry." Said Hermione.

"What did you do to her now?" said Colin accusingly.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know what she's so mad about." He replied.

"One would think that you know exactly why she's mad at you. I knew you were a bit slow, but I didn't think that you were an imbecile! Excuse me everyone, I think I could use a little privacy myself right now." He said as he stormed out of the compartment. Leaving all eyes on Harry.

"What!" he cried out indignantly. "What are you all looking at."

"Well, from the looks of things Potter, I'd say they aren't looking at anything." Called a voice by the door. There stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory. Smugly leaning against the door.

"I don't think that anyone here asked for your opinion Malfoy." Retorted Harry.

"Then you shouldn't have asked." He said coolly looking at his fingernails.

Then, just as Harry was about to say something, Hermione decided to but in. "Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Just came to tell you that McGonagall wants to see us." And he strode off towards the front cabins.

"I'll see you guys at Hogwarts." She said before following Malfoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Finally I can sit in peace and quiet. No overprotective brothers, no obnoxious EX-boyfriends, and no one around to sit there and pity me for the previous two.' _Suddenlythe cabin shook, and her bags had fallen out of the overhead compartment. "Just great." was all she said before getting up to throw her bag back on the shelf.

At that precise moment, none other than Draco Malfoy opened the compartment door, only to find a most amusing site. _'Well, who might this be.' _He thought amusingly. _'Perhaps she just transferred…' _His thoughts trailed off, before a voice distracted him.

"Do you think you could take your eyes off my arse long enough to help me out Malfoy?"

"I don't know Weasley, I was kind of enjoying the view. Besides if I helped you, that would require physical contact and these are my good robes." He replied smirking.

"Do get over yourself Malfoy. Besides, if you help me I might consider giving you a reward."

"Well, in that case…" he said before grabbing her bag, and placing it neatly in on the shelf above. Then he turned to face her. "Now, about this 'reward'. Exactly what type of reward did you have in mind?" he asked suggestively.

"So sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but not that kind. I'm not some common slag like Parkinson. Besides, I said that I _might_ _consider_ giving you something in return." She stated before taking her seat once again, pretending to be interested in her nails.

'_The nerve of that little chit. Who does she think she's talking to? Hmm, this could be interesting.' _"I must admit Weasley, I underestimated you."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well for one I didn't think you had the guts to try and cross me. Two, I admire that you keep your wits about you, but I'm not sure you know what you're getting into."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you strike an accord, make sure you can back it up. I don't think you fully comprehend what you have gotten yourself into."

"Is that supposed to be a threat Malfoy?" She said standing up.

"Of course not. I don't make threats, only promises." His six-foot frame towering over her mere 5' 5" she looked into his eyes defiantly.

"You don't scare me Malfoy."

"Although you should be right now, I'm not trying to scare you." He said a matter of factly.

"Then what are you trying to do then?"

"I'm merely trying to convince you to fulfill your end of our bargain."

"Fine!" she cried exasperatedly. Then asked hesitantly, "What do you want?"

Giving her a knowing smirk he simply stated, "Just a kiss."

She looked a little relieved and slightly confused. "So all I have to do is kiss and you'll go away?"

"That's it, and then I'm gone."

"Well, I guess I have no other choice then. If I don't do it you'll stay here and probably try to make jokes about my family; when I can do this one little thing and ride the train in silence. I think I'll take the latter." She said as she took a step towards him.

As he began to close the space between them, Ginny began to have second thoughts about her decision. He watched, as she became interested in her hands, knowing that she would be having repercussions. After all he was widely know for his many "talents." One doesn't get the title of _Slytherin Sex God _for nothing. Then, doing something he had never done before, he slowly lifted her chin with his hand, her soft brown eyes meeting his deep mercury orbs; and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled away he put his mouth right next to her ear, his husky breath sending shivers up her spine. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Ginevra. I hope to do it again…soon."

With that he turned a walked out of the cabin, leaving behind an extremely confused Ginevra Weasley. This was going to be a very interesting year.

A/N: So, what's the verdict? Was it cool, bad, ok. review por favor!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ginevra awoke in a daze. Her vision was blurred by swirls of silver, black, and green.

'_Where am I? What in the hell did I do last night?' _The only thing that came to mind, was her splitting headache and an unbearable pain between her legs.

"Good morning Ginevra."

_'I know that voice…'_ she thought as she looked over her shoulder. "Bloody hell!"

...-flashback-...

She sat in the library, alone of course, trying to finish a potion's essay that Professor Snape had so graciously given her for being late to his class.

"Greasy old git! Ten seconds late, and he gives me homework that will last all weekend." _'As if I don't heave enough problems with Harry Bloody Potter, and my would be hotheaded keeper. I swear if I hear one more word about…'_

"What's the matter Weasley, can't handle work from the big, bad, potion's master?" Pulling out of her thoughts, she turned to see Draco Malfoy with a malicious grin on his face.

"Well, we can't all be Snape's little lap dog now can we Malfoy?" she drawled. Her words removing the grin he had plastered on his face. "Some of us actually have to work. So if you're quite finished trying to taunt the "littlest weasel", I think I'll be leaving now." With that, she gathered her things and left him standing in the library.

_'The little weasel has a temper. I'll have to remember that.'_ he thought amusingly. "Hold it Weasley, I'm not finished with you yet."

"What, did you just come up with some witty remark for me?"

"Actually no, but I should have. That's beside the point, Professor Snape sent me. He wants to see you in his office… now."

"What the bloody hell does that man want now?"

"Ginny, I've been looking all over for you. Ginny, what do you think you're doing here with Malfoy?"

"Not now Ron. Honestly, I can take care of myself. I don't want, or need you being so bloody overprotective."

"Well I wouldn't if I didn't catch you with people like him. What are you doing with the ferret anyway? In a deserted corridor no less!"

"It's my decision as to whom I keep in my company, and it's none of your business what we were doing!"

It was at this time that Draco finally decided to step in. "She's right Weasley, it is none of your business what we were doing, but if you must know we were planning one of our many secret rendezvous to run away together." He couldn't help himself as he pulled her to his side.

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed. But before he could continue, Ginny cut him off.

"He's joking Ron. Honestly calm down." Chuckling as she replied.

"Thank God." He said relieved. "For a second there I thought you were being serious. Like you would ever make that mistake again." Realizing what he had just said, he tried to make amends, but it was too late.

She winced, his remark obviously striking a nerve. "What mistake would that be Ron? I hope that you are not implying what I think you are. Do you think that I wanted that! Did you think that I just woke up one morning and decided that I would terrorize people for fun! Is that it! Well, let me tell you something Ronald Weasley, I am sixteen years old and am fully capable of taking care of myself! So I'll be damned if you disapprove of who I hang around with, no matter how much you despise him!" With that, she turned to Draco, with a dangerous look on her face, and pulled him into a fiery kiss. It wasn't long before he overcame him apparent shock, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then before Ron could react, she grabbed Draco's hand and took off towards the dungeons. As soon as they were out of sight, Draco decided to break the silence.

"So do you jump every guy who tries to talk to you?" he asked jokingly.

"No you just caught me on a good day." She teased.

"That's a good day for you? Remind me not to catch you on a bad day… You do realize that once he realizes what just happened, your brother is going to kill me right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. His comment just really upset me. I was merely trying to point out what an insensitive prat can be. Had to set him straight somehow. "

"And snogging me senseless helps you do this how? Exactly what are you trying to prove?"

"That any decision I make is of my own accord, and that I don't need to be shielded from every little thing in this world. After my first year here… well let's just say that I can handle myself." As she glanced over at him, she caught a glimpse of guilt in his eyes. _'It was bad enough when Ron said it. Why did I have to bring it up too?' _"Look, don't worry about it, I don't blame you for anything. I blame your father, after all, he was the one who gave me the diary in the first place."

"What are you going on about? Of course I don't blame myself, I didn't do anything." _'Maybe that's the problem, I didn't do anything even though I knew. I'll never tell her that though.'_ There was an awkward silence between them as they reached Professor Snape's office. Just as Draco was about to say something a voice sounded from behind the door.

"Are you two going to come in, or are you going to stand there all day."

As they walked through the door to the potions room, Ginny answered. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Miss Weasley, I've been reviewing your work. As much as it pains me to say this to a Griffindor, you've done excellent. Your essays are not only accurate, but quite thorough. And your potions always receive top marks. So, I have decided to put you in my seventh year NEWT class. You will be partnered with my best student. He will help you with anything you need."

"He Professor?" she questioned, thinking that Hermione had the best grade in potions.

"Yes Miss Weasley, _he_. While Miss Granger has top marks in many things, potions is not one of them. She is surpassed by many including both you and Mr. Malfoy here. Draco here will help you with anything you might need for class. The both of you will also have a special assignment outside of class that I will explain to you on Monday. Which is when you will start my class, all of your teachers have already been notified. That will be all for now, you may leave." _'Bloody hell, more griffindors.'_

"Thank you Professor." Was all she said before turning to Draco, "I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"I guess so." He replied.

"Well bye then." she said before rushing back to Griffindor tower to tell Colin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione was having a heated discussion with Harry, when Ron stumbled into the common room, pale as a ghost.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Hermione asked frantically.

"I was…the library…she walked out with him. We had a fight. Then she…she…kissed him." He mumbled.

"Ron. You're not making any sense. Who kissed who?" asked Harry.

"Ginny, she kissed him; just to spite me. I'm her brother, how could she do this to me? With _him _of all people I'll kill him! He'll wish he never event thought about touching my baby sister!" he shouted as he headed for the portrait.

"Wait, hold on a second Ron. Before you kill him, so you mind telling us who _he_ is?" pleaded Harry.

"Malfoy. She kissed the Ferret! Now I know you of all people won't object to this Harry."

"Ginny kissed Malfoy!" he cried in shock. "When did this happen?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? Just now, outside the…"

This was when Hermione decided to cut them off. "Honestly boys, I'm sure that she has a reasonable explanation for her actions."

"Reasonable…reasonable. She kissed Malfoy Hermione, how is that reasonable?" cried Ron, clearly shocked by his girlfriends comment.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself. She ran in here about ten minutes ago. Then again, if I were you, I would give her time to cool off."

"She's right Ron." Interjected Harry.

"But…" he tried.

But Hermione cut him off again. "No buts Ronald. Leave her alone. Especially you Harry, you have no right prying into her personal life now. If you go up there, who knows what she'll do to you. Just let it go." Scolded Hermione.

Pouting, Ron replied, "Fine. But just because I agreed, doesn't mean I have to like it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You did what!" exclaimed Colin. "You kissed Malfoy!"

"Calm down, you're supposed to be on my side remember? Besides, it was only a joke to get Ron to leave me alone."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you did it? I could have sworn I saw an exchange of glances in the great hall for the past few meals."

"Unfortunately for me, you're right. He's been acting weird since I ran into him on the train."

"Something happened on the train and you didn't tell me?"

"It was nothing. He walked while I trying to put my trunk up on a shelf. We had an exchange of words, and he kissed me. So you can calm down, since it wasn't the first time it happened."

"How nice of you to mention to your **_best friend_** that it's happened on more than one occasion. Well, since you seem so calm about this, and since it was only a joke, can I ask you a question?" she nodded. "How was it?"

"Colin!" she choked out. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What, can you honestly say that you blame me? You could have very well made out with the richest not to mention best-looking guy in the entire school. Well, besides Blaise Zabini anyway, who happens to be his best friend." She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she just couldn't get it out. It was still a little odd to her that her best friend was gay. "I'll take your silence as a no. So, how was it?"

"It was…I don't know how to describe it. The first time, I was expecting him to be more demanding, since he practically ordered me to kiss him." While she said this she gave him a pointed look so he wouldn't interrupt her. "But he was extremely gentle. His lips barely brushed mine and he still sent shivers up my spine. Then the one in the corridor was …passionate to say the least. He probably would have dragged me into an abandoned classroom, leading to whose knows what, if I hadn't pulled him towards the dungeons. With the way that he made me feel...I think I might have let him." She answered ashamed.

"Are you describing the kiss, or your undying love for the guy. I mean…" That was all that he could get out before a pillow collided with his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for your big mouth you prat!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop. Spoil all of my fun why don't you …Hey what do you say to a bit of fun tonight? We haven't gone out since school started, and I know just the thing to get your mind off of this…this incident."

She paused, considering his offer, before answering, "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought you'd never ask. The bacchanal tonight, it's the perfect place to forget any and every worry you might have. Not to mention other things…" a mischievous grin on his face.

"I don't know Colin…" But seeing the look on his face she couldn't resist."Oh alright, we'll go. But what would I wear?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head. Leave the wardrobe to me." He said with a smile on his face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco laid on his bed, trying to figure out what just happened. "Bloody Hell!" _'Why can't I stop thinking about her? It was just a bloody joke to make that prat get lost. It's not like I like the littlest weasel. But I have to admit, she's not that little anymore.'_ As he collected his thoughts, a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Merlin Draco! What are you still doing in bed? You should be getting ready for the party." Called Blaise as he walked over to Draco's bed. "We'll have people arriving here in under an hour, and I for one refuse to… Draco, what's on your mind mate? Anything or should I say anyone in particular?"

"What makes you think that I'm thinking about someone?"

"Well usually that only happens when you're thinking about your dream girl." Blaise said motioning to the growing bulge in Draco's pants.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled as he climbed off the bed and headed off to the shower.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Blaise called. "Or could it possibly be a lucky man?" a hopeful look on his face.

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco growled ferociously from the bathroom. "First of all, Draco Malfoy is no pouf, so you can just forget that whole bit about the man." Blaise's face fell. "And second, it's none of your bloody business who she is!"

"Calm down mate, it was only a joke."

"Well it wasn't very funny was it? Do you hear me laughing?"

"Alright, I get your point. Just be ready in an hour." Called Blaise.

"Whatever." Draco muttered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny walked into her room only to find Colin throwing her clothes everywhere. "Colin, what are you looking for?" She called as a shirt flew at her. "My things will be all over the common room at the rate you're going."

"Well, it wouldn't be so hard for me to find you an ensemble for tonight if you kept things organized!"

"So I'm not a neat freak, I happen to like the way I put things in there. Just tell me what you're looking for and I'll tell you where it is." She said exasperatedly.

"Found it!" he exclaimed.

"Found what?"

"This." He was holding up the emerald green dress that he had given her for her birthday. It was the nicest thing she owned, that wasn't a hand me down. Made of pure silk, she tried to tell him it was too much, but he had insited it was a gift from him to her.

"You want me to wear _that_? Why?"

"One, you look wonderful in green, it goes great with your hair. And two it will help you blend in at the bacchanal."

_'Blend in? In green?'_ "Wait a minute, you never said that we were going to the dunge_ons." _She exclaimed.

"You never asked." Colin stated calmly. "What's the matter, are you afraid that you'll run into your _Adonis_?" he asked while batting his eyes. She was about to reply, when he interrupted her, "Just go get dressed."

"Fine." She groaned.

"Wow." Was all he could say as she stepped out of the other room. "To think I became gay when you look like that." He wasn't joking either. The dress clung to her every curve, with a single strap over her right shoulder. Long and elegant, it gathered in a small pool at her feet, making it seem as if she were floating. "You look hot Gin!"

She blushed before asking, "Really? Thanks, but about the party, I can't just waltz into the dungeons. Slytherins hate Weasleys, and vice versa. _'Well most of them anyway.'_

"Simple really, all we have to do is a simple spell. Darken your hair, a soft brown might suit you, and maybe bronze the skin a bit. You'd look Mediterranean, and they'd never know its you. Trust me."

"Okay." She replied hesitantly as he moved towards her.

"There." He said. "Wait, there's something missing…I've got it!" he said as he grabbed a white sheet from off the bed. "Just a few minor adjustments, and you're done."

She turned to look into the mirror and thought to herself. _'Is that really me?'_ She stood there admiring herself for a moment, seeing how much she had changed.

"Gin, are you ready?" Colin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go before my keeper shows up." She replied.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'll try not to let it happen too often. Please review, and to those of you who already did, thank you. Your comments were appreciated greatly. Again, sorry for the wait, until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **As we all know, unfortunately all characters, etc. belongs to someone else. I only get to take credit for plot.

A/N: Sorry for the wait people, things have been crazy. But as promised a new chapter for ya'll (and it's even ahead of schedule).

**Chapter 3**

Draco was still getting dressed, when all of a sudden… "Draco! Draco, Blaise wants you." Pansy called from the doorway.

"I could have told you that." He mumbled sarcastically.

Ignoring his snide comments, she looked him over for a minute. "Draco, those robes look incredibly sexy on you. What do you say we just skip the party and stay here?" she purred.

"As unappealing as that sounds Pansy, there's nothing that would horrify me more than spending the night with you." He drawled.

"What's the matter Draco, afraid you might enjoy yourself?" she replied, a smirk appearing on her face as she tried to corner him.

"Blaise! Blaise! Get in here this instant!" Draco yelled.

"You called my prince." Blaise called sarcastically as he entered the room.

"Will you please remove your plaything from my arm, and keep her out of my room."

"Pansy luv, you know how Draco feels about sharing. And I don't know how many times I have to remind you that I'm the only one allowed anywhere near Draco's bed." Blaise said as Pansy pouted, and a look of absolute terror appeared on Draco's face.

"That's appalling Blaise!" Draco cried as he came to his senses, and rushed out of the room before his best friend could make any more insinuations. "You, cut the lights! You start the music! Crabbe! Goyle! Open the doors!" Everyone was looking at him oddly for his sudden outburst. "Now people!" he called as they rushed to do their jobs in fear of evoking their prince's temper.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Blaise said after catching up to him.

"Not now Blaise. By the way, you're not off the hook for your little _suggestion_ back there."

"Sorry mate, I did what was necessary to get Pansy away from you. Although I must agree with her on one thing, you are looking quite delectable in those robes." He said almost drooling.

"Come off it Blaise!"

"Alright, alright. Let's just enjoy the festivities, shall we. So, are you looking to meet up with anybody… interesting tonight?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping to meet someone."

"Might I inquire as to whom you are referring?"

"I'll let you know when I find her. I think I'll go mingle with our guests. Meet you back here in ten minutes?"

"As you wish my liege." He replied mockingly.

The doors had only been open for about fifteen minutes, and already the dance floor was packed, with more people coming down the stairs.

"Any luck?" Blaise asked.

"Not yet. They're all the same slags I see everyday. I want to meet someone different. Someone…" he drifted off as he saw a goddess walking down the stairs unaccompanied.

"Someone what?" Blaise inquired.

"Someone…like her." He motioned to the stairs. "Do you know who she is Blaise?"

"No, I can't say that I do." Blaise replied watching the amused look on his friend's face.

"Well, in that case, I think I'll go and introduce myself." Draco said as he grabbed a couple of drinks and began to walk off in her direction.

"You don't waste any time, now do you?"

"Of course not Blaise. What kind of question was _that_?" Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco made his way over to meet his mystery girl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look at this line Colin. How are we supposed to get in? Merlin knows who they have standing at the doors. We should just go back to Griffindor tower. "

"You're not getting out of this that easily. Just follow my lead Gin." He grabbed her hand, and headed towards the front of the line. "Good evening gentlemen. How are we today?" Colin said to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'd be extremely grateful if you would allow my friend and I to go in."

They looked at each other, and replied in unison, "Go ahead."

After they had entered, Ginny finally asked, "How did you do that?"

"It's amazing how far a few _favors_ will get you." Colin replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, mental image! Colin that was one of those things that I'd appreciate that you kept to yourself. Are you sure you're supposed to be in Griffindor?"  
"Yes, and speaking of Griffindor, muster up some of that courage and go downstairs without me. I see a friend over there that I must say hello to." With that, he walked away.

"But Colin…" _'Wonderful. He drags me to a party in the dungeons, and then ditches me the second we get in.'_ She thought as she headed to the dance floor.

"Excuse me, would you like a drink?" Startled, she looked up to meet the penetrating eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Not knowing what to say, she shyly replied, "Um…sure." She said as he handed her a cup, her eyes never leaving his.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Draco Malfoy. He said, grabbing her hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back of her palm, making her blush.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't...Actually I'm new here."

"Really? Exactly how did a new student such as yourself happen to stumble upon our doorstep then?

" I came with a friend of mine who goes here, that is until he ditched me."

"What man in his right mind would want to get rid of you?" He asked making her blush yet again.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he's gay."

"What a coincidence. My best friend, Blaise Zabini is gay...Well sort of, he kind of floats both ways. Do you know him?"

"Only by reputation." She stated.

"I hope it was all good." He inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied with a smirk worthy of any Slytherin.

"You haven't been sorted into Slytherin by any chance have you? With your guarded expressions and mischievous demeanor you would fit in perfectly."

Taking a sip of her drink, which happened to be firewhiskey, she said, "No, it was Griffindor actually."

Raising one eyebrow he replied, "Well, how brave of you to walk willingly into the snake pit. You must be scared that one of these conniving serpents might try to take advantage of you my lovely lioness."

"I'll let you know how I feel when I meet one." She retorted.

"Ouch, you wound me." He said clutching a hand to his chest. "Would you like to dance?" he asked while flashing a smile.

"I'd love to." She said as they made their way to the middle of the floor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Colin, I'm so glad that you could join us." Blaise said.

"Well, I was more than happy to oblige to your gracious request." Colin replied.

"Col, if you don't mid me asking, who was that goddess I spotted you walking in with?"

"Why are you asking? I thought Pansy only enjoyed the company of other _male_ partners?"

"She does. I'm actually asking for a friend. So who is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Humor me Colin. I'd like to know who she is, since she seems to be extremely attached to my best friend at the moment." He said pointing to the center of the floor.

"Merlin! Any closer, and he'd be wearing her!" Colin exclaimed in shock. "I knew she would want to catch up with her Adonis. About time she had a little fun." He stated under his breath. "Well Blaise, it seems that your best friend is currently hanging all over my best friend, and vice versa."

"That's Ginevra Weasley?" Blaise said in disbelief.

"Yes, that's Ginny. Its amazing what a little magic can do huh?"

"Nice work Creevey. I approve. Now there's a girl who can keep Draco on his toes."

"You'd better believe it." Said Colin.

"This should be interesting, very interesting." Blaise crooned.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'He's not a bad dancer.'_ Ginny thought. _'And he smells really good. Like clean sheets and cinnamon. Merlin, when did we get this close? He really has changed, and I must admit, quidditch has done him good…Ginevra Molly Weasley! Get a hold of yourself! He's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake… although he has been quite sweet to me tonight.'_

While she was wrapped up in her thoughts, her Adonis had a few thoughts of his own. _'This girl is amazing, but she seems oddly familiar. I feel like I know her…'_

"Do you want to take a break?" she asked, pulling him out of his reverie. He nodded, as he led her off of the floor.

"You know, you seem to know many things about me, yet you haven't even given me your name." He said while handing her another drink.

"Are you sure you just haven't forgotten it? Most people tend to." She said looking down at her feet.

"I doubt that I could forget the name of a beauty as yourself. A goddess if you will. Because I assure you, had I known your name I would be sure not to forget it."

She blushed again, making her freckles more visible, as she said, "I'll be the judge of that." And with that, she finished her drink. "Are you coming?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Of course." He said following closely behind her. They continued dancing for what seemed to be forever, when Ginny lost her balance and fell into Draco's arms. _'I think I drank to much.'_ She thought to herself.

Then he whispered into her ear, "Are you alright?" She nodded, even though she felt like passing out. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked. She blushed and shook her head, then whispered back, "Can we go some place quiet? This music is giving me a headache." Before she could move her hands to her temples, he took them in his own, and led her through the crowd to his room. Little did they know that two sets of eyes were watching merrily.

As they entered the his room, Ginny gasped and said, "Merlin, is this your room? It's huge! I could fit three of my dormitories in here."

"Well, being a Malfoy does have its perks." He said casually.

"How could I forget, the Malfoy name is infamous." She said sarcastically. He laughed, with a genuine smile on his face that made his eyes light up for a moment. She looked almost shocked, never having seen actual emotions on his face before. _'He's being so sincere .Why couldn't he be the same prat I talked to on the train? I can't keep up this charade. Damn my conscience!'_ she thought cursing herself mentally. "Look Draco, I have something to confess. The truth is, I'm not new, you've know me for the past six years."

"What are you on about you crazy bint? I've never met you before in my life." He said sounding a little confused yet his voice held mirth.

"Yes you have." She replied as she pulled out her wand and mumbled an incantation he couldn't quite hear. Her tan slowly faded, revealing her fine porcelain skin, dramatically bringing out the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks; and her hair went from brown to her famous crimson curls that fell to the middle of her back. "It was just a glamour."

He looked at her in both shock and awe, before he said, "You know, I should be extremely upset. There are so many things I could do with you right now," he said slowly moving closer to her. "But surprisingly enough, all I can think of doing is this." Then before she could respond, his lips crashed down on hers.

**...For those of you who don't wish for details, please proceed to the end of this passage...**

Ginevra could feel her temperature rise, so much that it made her blood boil. With every touch, every kiss, even the slightest movement set her senses on fire.

His lips did not satisfy the hunger he felt for her, his need to be near her. His hand swept over every inch of her, from bundled up in her soft curls, sweeping over her shoulders, down her back, onto her hips. He constantly searched for a spot on her body that he had yet to touch. As his roaming hands swept over her chest, in one swift motion, he unfastened her brooch. The once conforming sheet, falling to the ground. But he was not the only one fueled by lust, as Ginny ran her hands through his once perfect hair. Trying to get as close to him as possible.

As they finally broke their kiss, they were both panting, their eyes as hungry as ever. Stepping out of his grasp, Ginny moved towards the bed, his eyes never leaving her. With her back still to him, she seductively unzipped her dress, until it became a puddle of emerald silk at her feet; leaving her clad in her knickers. Then with the grace and cunning of a fox, she climbed on his king-sized bed and motioned for the serpent to join her.

He gladly complied. "As you wish my lady." _'But first…'_ he thought as he stopped at the end of the bed. With a wave of his wand, candles surrounded them, and a sheer silk curtain fell from the canopy above her.

All she could see were the soft lights about her, and a tall dark figure at the foot of the bed. After disposing of his robe, he ascended upon the bed, slowly trailing soft kisses up her body, determined to kiss every freckle on her porcelain skin. Each kiss sending shivers up her spine. Slowly he came to rest a small patch of freckles in the nape of her neck. She gasped as his lips grazed the sensitive skin, as she did she arched her back grinding her hips into his. This caused him to give her a throaty growl before whispering in her ear, "Patience is a virtue my dear."

She pushed him onto his back and pinned his arms above his head. "Well, I guess I'm not very virtuous then am I?" she retorted, smirking evilly.

He growled again before replying, "Come here you little vixen." He said before she claimed his mouth again.

They both knew deep down that there would be consequences for their actions, but all thought was lost in their night of passion. As Draco regained the upper hand he flipped her onto her back once again. As they tumbled in the silk sheets, discarding their remaining clothing, Draco broke their kiss once again to truly see the beauty that lay before him. She blushed as his eyes traveled up and down her body. He couldn't control himself any longer, her had to have her. Seeing the look in his eyes, all Ginny could do was nod.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't regretting this.

"If I wasn't sure, you never would have made it this far."

"Alright. This is going to hurt." She nodded, and with that sign of approval, he thrust himself into her. She softly cried out as she dug her nails into his back. He moved slowly; she met his thrusts and they moved rhythmically. Her cries of pain became moans of ecstasy. As she quickened their pace he met her effortlessly. They both climaxed simultaneously, neither of them ever feeling so alive, so complete. They collapsed together, a mass of sweaty, exhausted limbs. There they stayed, passing out in each other's arms.

**...Continuing…...**

...Flashback...

She awoke in a daze. Her vision was blurred by swirls of silver, black, and green. _'Where am I? What in the hell did I do last night?' _The only thing that came to mind, was her splitting headache and an unbearable pain between her legs.

"_Good morning Ginevra."_

'_I know that voice…'_ she thought as she looked over her shoulder. "Bloody hell!"

A/N: So, how did I do guys? I felt it had a certain appeal to it (yet it seems like it's missing something), but I'm the "author" so technically that doesn't count. So, why don't you guys review so I can find out for sure.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Not my stuff, just the plot…etc.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait everyone. I'll try not to let it happen again. I had a sudden lack of inspiration. We'll best not keep you waiting now, so here it is.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3

"What in the hell did you do to me!" she exclaimed while scrambling out of the bed with a sheet wrapped securely around her.

"Nothing you didn't ask me to. Now come back to bed." He replied coolly.

"Why you arrogant, self absorbed, egotistical…"

"Temper, temper. Now Ginevra, you don't really feel that way about me do you?" he said while getting up and walking over to her.

She turned away from his naked body blushing. _'Well at least I know why it hurts so much.'_

"There's no need to be modest my dear. I assure you there isn't a freckle on your body I haven't seen." He whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers up her spine once again.

She gave in to the feeling momentarily, but then came to her senses. "Get away from me. How do I know you didn't just drug me or something?"

"Does it look like I made you do anything?" turning around to indicate the half moon marks over his back. "More importantly, you and I both know that drunk or not, you wouldn't do anything you didn't want to." He said matter of factly.

She knew he was right. "What am I going to do?" she said to herself. "My parents are going to kill me! Not to mention my brothers are going to kill you! How can you be so calm about this?" she yelled in hysterics.

"Ginny calm down. The only people who know about this are you and I. And I presume that Colin, Blaise, and Pansy know. So obviously nobody else will find out about this unless we say so."

"Right… Wait how does Pansy know?"

"That's a bit…complicated." He replied. She gave him a look that said start talking. He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, do you remember when I said that Blaise goes both ways?" She nodded, but had a look on her face that clearly said I have no idea. "Now you know…again. Anyway, though Blaise does enjoy the company of ladies, Pansy is the only one whom he finds insatiable. They spend almost every night together, though not always alone. Yet they still allow each other to see other people."

"So in other words, they love each other, but they don't want to be tied down as of now."

"More or less."

"Telling my story are you Draco." Draco jumped behind Ginny at the sound of Blaise's voice. "You're not giving Ginevra here the wrong idea of me are you?"

"Now why would I do something like that, Blaise?"

"Are you hiding behind from me Draco?" Blaise grinned, knowing that his comment would raise Draco's temper.

"I hide from no one Blaise." Draco spat. "You of all people should know that. I just don't want you staring at me."

"Damn. I was hoping you would just run out and scold me." He said with a grin on his face.

"Am I interrupting something? Should I leave you two alone?" Cut in Ginny.

"Would you really?" Blaise said with his eyes lighting up.

"NO! Ginevra, you fine where you are." Replied Draco.

"So you guys have never been together?" she asked.

"No." Blaise said disappointedly.

"No we haven't for two very important reasons. One, I'm not gay, no offense Blaise. And second I don't like to share." He said to her possessively.

"Well, I just came to tell Ginevra that Colin is waiting for her outside of the common room."

"He came all the way down from the tower to get me?"

"Not exactly. He just happened to followed your example and stayed in the dungeons with some friends."

"I see. He can wait then. Draco I suggest getting something to cover yourself with." She said before gathering her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Is it just me or does she seem upset?" Draco asked.

"Just ignore it. I don't think she's upset with you mate." Blaise replied.

Just as Blaise finished his sentence, Ginny walked out from the other room, fully clothed. "Blaise it was nice meeting you. Draco… umm…I guess...umm...bye." That was all she said before she walked out into an empty common room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Colin spotted a red blur exit the Slytherin common room. "There you are Gin. I've been wondering when you were going to get out here…"

"I need to talk to you Colin." She said while forcefully dragging Colin behind her into an abandoned classroom. "What were you thinking? I mean really dragging me to that party. I highly doubt that it was a coincidence, after what I told you yesterday! I'm your best friend… how could you… why would you…What did you think you were going to accomplish by throwing two people together?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about my dear Ginevra."

"Is that so? Well let me refresh your memory then. _You _were the one who not only suggested the bacchanal but you also dragged me down here hoping that _something _would happen between a certain slytherin and myself. So I'm going to ask you again, what were you hoping to accomplish?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He said sarcastically, " _I_ wasn't hoping to _accomplish_ anything. Why, are you implying that something did happen?" he asked with genuine curiosity. His question was answered by her silence, and by the guilty look she now held on her face. He gasped before exclaiming, "You didn't…You did! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"You really fancy him don't you? Excluding what's been going on lately, you've been head over heels in love with this bloke, haven't you?"

"That's bullocks and you know it Colin. You can't love somebody you've hated all your life. You can't love someone who constantly makes your existence miserable. How could you even think that?"

"Because it's true. And that scares you to death, doesn't it? Don't give me that look. I know you better than anyone, and you wouldn't have done what you did last night if you didn't feel something for him…if you weren't absolutely sure."

"Can't get anything past you can I? Am I really that obvious?"

"Only to me Gin. But before you start putting crazy ideas in your head, let me tell you something about love, and actually _listen _to what I'm gonna say. Love, like truth and beauty, is concrete. It's not a fundamentally sweet feeling; not, at heart, a matter of sentiment, attachment, or being "drawn toward" someone. Love is active, effective, a matter of making reciprocal and mutually beneficial relations with one's friends _and _enemies."

"Thanks Col." She said before wrapping her arms around him. "What would I do without you."

"I'll tell you what you'd do. Absolutely nothing. You'd bloody well be lost without me." He replied teasingly. They joked all the way back to the common room.

"Well, I'm off to change. I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes so we can go down to breakfast together.

"Sure thing Gin. Are you sure you don't want to take a little longer? Beautify yourself before seeing Adonis again. I'm sure he'd appreciate something wonderful to look at this morning so he can shower you with compliments the next you meet." he asked as they entered the empty common room.

Before walking up the steps to her room, she slowly turned around and said, "There won't be a next time." Then she walked away leaving a confused Colin behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, from this morning's display, it would be an understatement to say that you had a rather eventful night." Questioned Blaise.

"You certainly have a knack for stating the obvious don't you." He drawled.

"What, now that your dream lover has left the claws come back out?" A look of realization crossing his friend's face. "Did you think that I forgot about our conversation that day?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"I have my ways. I can't tell you all of my secrets now can I?"

"What if I gave you a little piece of information that could be used to your advantage." He asked pretending to be interested in his nails.

"What kind of information?" inquired Blaise.

"It is of no concern to _me_, but _you _would probably make good use of it."

"In that case I simply have to know. I knew last night when Creevey told me that you were dancing with Ginevra. You can't miss that red haired goddess. Plus, what you said to me the morning we came to Hogwarts. You said, and I quote, _'Blaise if I had figured it out I wouldn't still be having these dreams. She'd be in my bed as we speak.' _You really do keep your promises don't you Draco?"

"Only to those I trust Blaise. So consider yourself lucky."

"You know I do. Now, about this _information _you promised me…"

"Since you held up your end of the bargain, I suppose I can tell you. It's rather funny actually."

"Well, what is it?" Blaise asked getting impatient. "At least tell me who it's about." He pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Keep your trousers on. I happen to have some particularly fascinating news about a certain Griffindor. Now I know how much you like diversity so I thouhgt it would be of use to you."

"I'm still waiting for a name Draco." stated Blaise impatiently.

"Well it turns out that Longbottom is a closet bender."

Blaise gasped in disbelief before saying, "Bullshit! Everyone knows that Longbottom's been with Loony Lovegood forever. They're even dating!"

"Nope. He's as bent as a bottle of chips! And I'm surprised you haven't heard that Lovegood left him because of some argument over some such beast she's always raving about. Apparently they've been on the rocks for quite a while."

As a thought passed through his perfect head, a smirk made its way across his face. "You were right Draco, this is interesting."

Just then an owl came into the dormitory. "Blaise please, I don't need you to give me an impression of what's going on inside that head of yours." He grabbed the letter recognizing the familiar scrawl on the parchment. Blaise saw as Draco's face visibly darkened.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"Nothing. Just another loving letter from Lucius." He spat out.

"What does the bastard want now?"

"You know, the usual. 'Join the Dark Lord or I'll take away all of your pretty toys and kill you in the most gruesome way possible.' Which we both know he won't do because not only do I have more than enough money to take care of myself without ever having to work, but I'm also his only heir. He may be deranged psychopath, but he's not completely daft."

"At least we hope he's not. Well, as lovely as this conversation is going Draco, what do you say we head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast mate? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Yeah. You better go get Pansy. There's no telling what she'd do without her better half." He said jokingly.

"Very funny Draco."

"Oh you thought so too." He drawled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk down to the Great Hall from Griffindor tower passed in complete silence. One not wishing to speak of the "incident" and the other too confused to form a competent question to ask her. Once they sat down at their table, Colin broke the silence. "Gin, what did you mean when you said there won't be a next time?"

"I mean exactly what I said Colin."

"But why? After all the things that you told me, why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because it would never work. I would rather spare myself the pain thanks."

"Even with the dreams?" His remark causing a look of pure shock to appear on her face.

"How did you know about that? I never told you about the dreams."

"Honestly Gin, just because you can't control your mouth when you get trashed is no reason for me not to listen. You told me the night we snuck into that club in Diagon Alley over the summer. We got back to my place, and you started running you mouth about Mr. Right. I knew it was him the moment you talked about him. There's nobody else in the world that has those features. Something's obviously trying to tell you to hook up with him."

"Hook up with who?" came a concerned voice out of nowhere.

_'Oh Merlin. This is great! Just what I needed to make my morning completely wretched. What's next?' _At that very moment who should walk in but the very person she was trying to avoid. Their mercury orbs looking straight into her chocolate ones. _'I spoke too soon.' _"No one that concerns you Ronald." She said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean no one that concerns me? I'm your brother. That means anything that has to do with you is my concern."

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley, because this is the last time I'm going to say this to you. It's my life and if I want to do something, then I'll bloody well do it! With or without your consent! Is that clear!" she cried, gaining the attention of the entire hall before she stormed out angrily.

All over the hall people were busy whispering to each other wondering what today's sibling argument was over. No one saw a tall blonde slip out after the angry red head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He found her mumbling incoherently to herself as she walked down towards the lake. She was too consumed in her own anger to notice him walk up behind her and whisper silkily into her ear. "Hello again Ginevra."

"Can I help you Malfoy? If not could you please leave me be."

"What's with the informalities Ginevra. You didn't seem too bothered screaming my name last night."

"That was last night, this is today."

"You don't mean that. What do you say I whisk you away to my rooms again. See if I can't help you release your tension." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in close. She pushed him away forcefully before replying.

"Last night shouldn't have happened. I hope you had your fun, because I can guarantee you that it won't happen again."

"I think I can persuade you into thinking otherwise."

"Try all you want Dra…Malfoy. I've made my decision." Looking up at him defiantly, she then stormed up the hill into the castle, before she felt a tug on her arm. "I thought I just made things very clear for you Draco?" Not noticing that she had spoken his name.

"If you're so ready to cast me aside, then why did you just say my name? Why are you trying to fight this Ginevra." Before she could reply, the Golden Trio decided to make their entrance.

"Malfoy!What in the bloody hell are you doing to my sister!"

"Gin are you okay?" asked Harry as he tried to pull Ginny closer to him.

"Potty. Weasel…Granger. If you don't mind, Ginevra and I were having a private conversation."

"We do mind." Said Harry menacingly.

"I'd watch out if I were you. People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes."

"What do you plan on doing about it Malfoy." Asked Ron.

"I don't plan on doing anything weasel. I was referring to your sister." He said with a smirk. Cautiously, both Ron and Harry turned to look at Ginny who had obviously been holding back her anger for some time now.

"Did we not speak of this at breakfast Ron?" she replied as calmly as possible.

"Yeah but Gin, its Malfoy."

"I'm aware of that fact Ronald."

"I see what's going on here Gin. This is some ploy to get me back isn't it? Trying to make me jealous. Well, you got what you wanted, let's just get out of here." He said pulling her towards the tower.

"You arrogant bastard!" she cried, wrenching her arm free from his grip.

It was then that Hermione decided to comment. "Which one are you referring to Gin? Harry of Malfoy?"

"Both of them. Since when was it decided that I was not fit to run my own life?" Malfoy was about to comment when Ginny cut him off. "I'll get to you later! But as for you…" she said turning towards Harry. "Apparently you are as dense as my brother, because I never gave you any indication that I wanted you back. You had your chance, and you blew it, more than once. At least he," she said motioning over to Draco, "has enough sense to break up with a girl before he find a new one."

"Are you seriously sticking up for Malfoy?"

"Yes, Harry I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that! He's a death eater Gin!"

"Don't be daft Harry! And don't speak of things that don't concern you! If you have a problem with it, that's too bad! _Ronald, _Mione." She said putting her anger back in check as she dragged Draco down the corridor with an amused look on his face. "Stop your smirking. Don't think I forgot about you…Why are you still smirking at me?" she cried in indignation.

"No reason in particular." He said casually. "I'm just a little surprised that you defended me, to them of all people. I'm curious about something though. Did you just say I wasn't a death eater because of what you didn't see on my arm?"

With a sigh, she replied, "No. I never thought you were in the first place…I knew you weren't. Besides, I learned a long time ago that first appearances are not always as they seem."

"I'm impressed Weasley."

"Why?"

"Because anyone else would have shoved that in my face. Merlin knows the entire school thinks that all of the Slytherin upperclassmen are death eaters. To repeat what others have said, requires education, to challenge it requires brains."

"I'm sorry, but was that a compliment? I never thought I would see the day when a Maalfoy gave a Weasley a compliment."

"Don't you remember though, I showered you with compliments last night." He smirked.

"Alright, about this…whatever it is that we have, let's get one thing straight here. I'm not some common slag Draco. I'm not just going to give you any and everything you want."

"I understand that…"

"No, I don't think you do Draco."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Draco, if I am not worth the wooing, I am surely not worth the winning. If you want things from me, you're going to have to work for it. Not only that, but it works both ways."

"So what you're saying is that if we're going to do this, we're going to be a couple."

"Exactly."

"Very well. But I do have one request."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I already told you that I don't like to share. If you are to mine, then you will be only mine."

"Of course. And I expect no less from you."

"Agreed. What do you say we seal it with a kiss?" he asked grinning, before pulling her into his embrace and snogging her senseless in the middle of the corridor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Thus the relationship has begun! (I don't count the other part) Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out within the next few days. I'll try to have it done by Sunday (note I said try. But if you wanted things to move a little faster, you guys could inspire me with your reviews. (hint hint, wink wink) Just a suggestion).


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill. Characters and what not don't belong to me (but hey, a girl can dream can't she?).

**A/N: **Here we go people. So, in case you've forgotten and are too lazy to find out what happened in the last chapter, allow me to refresh your memory. I'll give you the highlight of the chapter. Ladies and gentlemen…(pause for dramatic effect) we now have a couple! But…(gasps from the audience) what happens when our couple goes public? (crazy music…dun- dun- dun!) Enjoy! P.S. thanks to everyone that reviewed. I appreciate it. Muchas gracias.

This chapter contains many violent features that should not be read by those under 17… Just kidding. But really, read at your own risk, as this features contents of possible rape and maybe some DG action if you're lucky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 4**

The next few weeks passed by quickly for both Ginny and Draco. They saw each other for a couple of hours each night after dinner. Most nights were spent talking, much to Draco's dismay, as he would rather be _entertained_ by the hellcat he met on their first night together. Ginny however was not willing to do him any _favors _until he proved himself worthy. Well, that and she liked to watch him squirm.

"Come on Gin. We've been going at his for weeks now." He pleaded. _'If only she knew what power she holds over me. I'm pleading here! No, Malfoys do not plead!' _he thought indignantly with a pout on his face. He was awoken from his reverie when Ginny started giggling. "What's so funny?" he cried.

As soon as she could breathe properly, she replied, "You are!" before she burst out laughing once again. "The look on your face was priceless! It was so cute."

"It was not." He said pouting even more than before. "Malfoys are not cute." He stated sternly.

"You're right. They're not cute…They're adorable."

"That's it. Take it back!" he cried fully annoyed with her.

"Or you'll do what?" she challenged.

"I have my…_ways _of making you talk." He whispered in her ear. "I could even make you scream." She hitched a breath as he began to place a trail of kisses along the nape of her neck. Lust was quickly clouding her mind, so she pushed him away before he could take it any further.

"Draco, we need to stop."

"Why? You weren't complaining a minute ago." He said while trying to continue what he had started moments ago, only to have Ginny push him away again. "What is it now Gin? I don't know what else to do. Tell me what you want."

"I told you when we started this that I wasn't going to give you everything you wanted. That you were going to have to prove yourself to me."

"And I haven't done that? Is that what you're saying? I spend time with you everyday. We talk, I shower you with affection. I even stopped taunting your little griffindor friend, and you say that I haven't been making the effort? What else do you want me to do, because _'proving myself to you'_ isn't explaining much!"

"I want to know that I'm not this month's new play thing! I want to know that if I keep giving myself to you you're not going to get bored and toss me aside like the others! I'm not asking you to say that you love me, or a marriage proposal; I just want some kind of sign from you that says _'this,'_" she motioned to the two of them. "Means something to you!" she cried before storming out of his dorm, leaving a speechless Malfoy sitting on the edge of his bed.

He sat there going over what had just happened in his mind. He thought about the things that he did, and about what she had said to him; yet he still couldn't figure out what the problem was. Lucky for him, Blaise walked in at that very moment. He would know what to do… hopefully.

"What happened now? I swear I leave you two alone for two minutes and… what happened mate? You look like hell."

"Thanks." He drawled sarcastically. "And to answer your question, I don't know what happened. One minute we were fine. I thought she had finally gotten over that whole _'abstinence' _thing. Then she turns on me saying that I'll grow bored of her and toss her away."

"She really said that?" he asked. Draco merely nodded. While I don't blame her for saying that, I don't see why she would say it now."

"What do you mean you don't blame her for saying that!" Draco cried in outrage that his friend would say such a thing.

"Think about it Draco. You don't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to relationships."

After thinking about it, Draco decided that Blaise had a point. "I guess you're right. But things are different with her Blaise. I mean, I was still drawn to her when I didn't know it was her. I can't really explain it. Maybe it came from the dreams."

"Why don't you tell her that you oaf! Maybe then you wouldn't be having … _problems _with each other." He stated with a smirk. "And now that I have once again solved your problems, before you go find Ginevra, I have a problem of my own."

"Very well, what's the problem?"

"I've decided to make my move on a different Griffindor."

"That's wonderful for you, but why do you need my help?" he asked, clearly disinterested in Blaise's interactions with the Oaf of Griffindor.

"Well I figured that you could give me some pointers. Solely based on the fact that you have ensnared the attention of a Griffindor yourself."

"Blaise, you've gotten plenty of Griffindors before."

"Yes, but none of them have ever been scared of any and all things Slytherin."

"Hmmm. Good point. In that case, the only advice I can give you is to be yourself mate. Cliché I know, but you're a good man despite what those idiots believe."

"She's really gotten under your skin hasn't she?" he said restraining his laughter. "Don't go getting all sappy on me now." Draco just glared at him.

"If that's all, I think I'll go find my girlfriend now." With that he too stormed out of his Head Boy dorms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She ran not knowing where she was going. She just knew she had to get away. _'What is wrong with me? I'm running away from the most shaggable guy I have ever laid eyes on. Why did I leave?' _She cursed herself mentally. _'Why do I ask myself questions I already know the answer to. I ran away for my own good. He's been so good to me over the last couple of weeks. And I don't think it's just so I'll sleep with him anymore. But what if he's just acting? What if I do give him what he wants…what I want…and he turns around and plays me the way Harry did. I didn't love Harry anymore. That's probably the only reason I didn't sleep with him. Does that mean that I love Draco? I just 'met' him; I couldn't possibly love him yet. But I know that if he throws me aside, it would kill me.' _

After her last thought, she realized that she had stopped moving. Looking around she noticed that she was sitting under a tree by the lake. Little did she know someone was walking towards her from the castle. _'Maybe I was too hard on him. I was feeling insecure, but it was no reason to take it out on him. I should go apologize.'_ She stood up to return to the castle when she collided with a firm body. She would have fallen to the ground if his hands had no t wrapped around her waist. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said before looking up. "Harry?"

"Hey Gin. I saw you come out here while I was headed back to the tower. I was hoping that we could talk."

"Not now Harry. I really need to find Draco." She said trying to push past him.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He replied grabbing her arm. "What's going on between you two? You're with him all the time! Even during potions!"

"I don't think that's any of your business Harry." She spat, wrenching her arm away from him. "And as for potions, Professor Snape thought it would be wise for his best students to work together."

"So why aren't you working with Hermione?"

"Because obviously she isn't the best at _everything_! Why don't you go ask _her_ yourself, instead of standing here berating _me_!"

"Because I want to you to stop hanging around with Malfoy!"

"Well we can't all get what we want can we Harry. You have no say in whom I keep in my company." Once again, she turned to return to the castle, but Harry blocked her. "Move Harry. This conversation is over."

"Fine, but I'm not moving."

"Why not?"

"Because as soon as I do you're going to run off to the dungeons. And I won't let you do that again. I'm taking you back to Griffindor tower where you belong."

"I'm not going Harry. Now move out of my way before I do something that I'll regret."

"What are you going to do Gin?"

"I swear by the gods Harry, I'll hex you if you don't move!" she cried while whipping out her wand and pointing it straight at his chest.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't hurt someone you love."

"That's where you're wrong Harry. Because I could, and I probably already have. But I won't hesitate to hex you because I don't love you anymore Harry. How many times do I have to tell you that before you realize it yourself!"

As she spoke these words, anger etched the features on Harry's face. And before Ginny could say another word, he attacked her. She began crying out for help as Harry slammed her up against a tree. His mouth then silenced her cries, as his hands explored the length of her body. She desperately tried to push him away, but to no avail. Quidditch had left him well toned, so he was too strong for her.

"Admit it Gin! Tell me you love me!"

"Stop it! Get off of me!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco was exhausted. He had run all over the castle looking for Ginny and he still hadn't found her. He had checked the library, the Room of Requirement, the owlry, their private potions lab, and the Astronomy Tower where he caught a pair of Griffindors whom he gladly gave detention. And he may or may not have deducted 150 points…each.

He passed the Great Hall with a sigh. Deciding to give up for the day. He figured if he hadn't found her yet, she probably didn't want to be found. _'She just needs more time. I'll find her first thing tomorrow morning.' _He started making his way down to the dungeons when he heard a cry for help.

"Stop it! Get off of me!"

'_That voice. GIN!' _He took off in the direction of her voice. He froze for a second upon opening the doors. Ginny's attacker was none other than Harry Potter.

He was livid. As he ran towards the lake all he could see was red. He had never felt such rage in his life. Not towards his father, even towards the Dark Lord. Although he had always held the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die in contempt he had never reacted seriously to his feelings other than the usual snide remarks thrown his way. He would kill the boy for touching Ginevra. _His _Ginevra.

Harry never knew what hit him. One minute he had Ginny pinned against the tree, and the next he was flat on his back. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even see straight. Soon, his world faded to black as he slipped out of consciousness.

Draco's punishment did not let up. He knew that he should stop because even though he saved her, Ginny wouldn't forgive him for getting himself thrown in Azkaban. But try as he may, he couldn't until her cries caught his attention. He instantly stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

She looked so disheveled. Her hair was a mess, and there were tears streaming down her face. Her tie hung loosely around her bare neck over the strips of white cloth that used to be her shirt. She looked so fragile and helpless, two things that were scarcely used when describing Ginevra Weasley, and it killed him to see her so. He wrapped his cloak around her before pulling her into his embrace and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

As her wracking sobs became silent tears, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her down to the dungeons. By the time he had reached his room she was fast asleep. Luckily it was well past curfew so he didn't have to answer anyone's questions. He gently placed her on the silk sheets and removed her shoes, while he took in the sight of her.

Her arms were covered in finger shaped bruises along with small cuts, probably from being slammed up against the tree. He muttered healing spells silently so as not to disturb her. His eyes then traveled up to her once perfect face. A large purple spot was forming on her left cheek, marring her porcelain skin. He gently ran his hand over the offending mark before making it disappear as he did the others. Tucking her in, he sighed before grabbing a pair of black silk pajama pants to change. As he finished, he walked back over to her side to make sure that she was still sleeping and kissed her gently on the forehead before retrieving a pillow and heading over to the couch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not far from them, two bodies collapsed in ecstasy thoroughly satisfied. The room was silent, save for the heavy panting on the two lovers.

"Pansy love." Said Blaise after he'd gotten his breathing under control.

"Hmmm." She sighed in response.

"What would you say to being a little more…adventurous tomorrow night?" he asked.

"What are you trying to ask me Blaise? A new place, position, or possibly a new partner?"

"I knew I liked you for a reason." He said while placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I was actually thinking of asking someone to come and join us."

"Really. Would I know this person?"

"Actually…no. We don't know much about him, though he does seem rather nieve."

"Well… who is it? Don't make me beg Blaise."

"But you know how I love to hear you beg." He said sensually, making her pout. "Fine. I'll tell you." He cried exasperatedly. "It's Longbottom."

"Longbottom? You can't be serious."

"What you don't like him?"

"Personally no."

"So you're saying you don't find him the least bit attractive?"

"Well, he does have certain qualities I happen to find extremely attractive, but you're forgetting two key factors here Blaise. One, at the very mention of Slytherins, not to mention Snape, he'll be running for the hills. Two, the whole world knows that he's dating Lovegood. Not to mention the fact that I don't think he'll take a liking to you. Thouhg I can't imagine why, you're simply gorgeous."

"Ah, but here's the interesting part love. I have recently acquired some very surprising details about Longbottom's personal life. First of all, he and Lovegood are no longer together; not for the last three weeks. _And _it seems as if he has been hiding an extremely personal secret for a while now."

"What secret would that be."

"The fact that our _beloved_ Griffindor has been hiding in the closet for some time now." He stated a matter-of-factly.

"Really. This could be interesting...It's settled then. Tomorrow in Hogsmeade, you shall seduce the boy and bring him here."

"That's exactly what I was thinking my dear." He said with a kiss. Their conversation forgotten for the moment, they resumed their previous _activities. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He lay there on his plush leather couch waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't. It had been two hours since he had tucked Ginny in, and he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the night's events. _'Why would anyone, let alone Potter, want to do that to her. She was innocent. He doubted she had ever done anything remotely bad in her life…well at least not of her own free will.' _He was pulled from his thoughts, as Ginny became more restless.

He got up to make sure that she was okay. She had kicked away the covers, showing off her torso, as her shirt was gone. Her hair stuck to her face that was now drenched in a cool sweat. Feeling that there was nothing he could do, he was about to head back to his makeshift bed, when she cried out. She was crying for help, just like he had heard her screams earlier. What surprised him even more was that she was crying out for him.

He was immediately at her side. He had pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear that she would be alright. After a few minutes she stopped shouting and relaxed in his arms. He pulled back to see that she was awake and looking up at him. Their eyes locked though neither one of them spoke.

After a few minutes, Ginny decided to break the silence. "Where am I?" she whispered almost too silently for him to hear.

Calmly he replied, "You're in my Head Boy dorm. I carried you here after I found you…I didn't think you would want to go back to Griffindor tower tonight. You've been asleep for a couple of hours."

"What about you?" she asked noticing that although he was dressed for bed, he hadn't been sleeping next to her.

"I was on the couch. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with me being there."

"Oh. Thanks." she responded shivering. As she went to rub her hands down her arms for warmth, all she could feel was bare skin. She looked down to see herself in nothing but a bra and her skirt. Quickly she pulled the sheets up over her chest.

Catching her discomfort, he immediately apologized. "Sorry. There wasn't really much left of your shirt after…umm…Let me get you something to wear." He stood up and walked over to an armoire and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas, identical to the ones he was wearing except that they were green.

She gratefully took them and headed to the bathroom to change. Leaving Draco alone to contemplate how stupid he was. _'You've been trying to convince her that you have feelings for her that don't completely come from sexual attraction, and what do you do? Leave her half naked in your bed! That will surely win her over.'_ He was pulled from his reverie as he heard the door open. She was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his shirt. Overall, it was much too large for her although it only went as far as half way down her thighs. Her soft auburn curls were draped over her shoulders, looking disheveled from her sleep. Draco had never found her more alluring than he did at that moment.

She didn't have to be watching Draco to feel his eyes on her, but she too could not resist letting her eyes drink in the sight of him. They way his ebony colored pants contrasted to his pale complexion. His quidditch-sculpted chest was glowing in the moonlight making it seem as if he had been carved of marble. But as much as she wanted him at that moment, she was too stubborn to back down from what she had told him earlier that day. Feeling the tension she decided to break the awkward silence that had formed between them. "Umm…thanks again. For the clothes that is. The pants were a bit too big though."

"It's no problem at all…Well, we should really get back to sleep. No doubt you'll have a hard time tomorrow explaining to your brother where you've been all night."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Colin will cover for me." She said quietly. He just nodded and made his way back over to the couch. "Draco." She called causing him to stop and turn to face her. "Umm…do you think that maybe you could stay with me? At least until I fall asleep. You don't have to if you don't want to…I just really don't want to be alone right now."

He just stared at her for a moment. Thinking that he really shouldn't because of how he felt, but the helpless look in her eyes made his heart ache. He couldn't stand to see her like that. "Of course." Was all he said. Then he ushered her into the bed before sliding in between the sheets right behind her. It still amazed him as to how perfectly their bodies conformed to each other. He just lay there listening to her rhythmic breathing, indicating that she had already drifted off to sleep. Then before drifting off himself he gave her a light kiss on the base of her neck and whispered softly in her ear, "Sweet dreams Gin."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning in Griffindor tower, another redhead walked down to the common room to find that both his sister and his best friend were missing. Brushing off his concern, he decided to sit and wait for Hermione to come meet him, like she did everyday, when he saw Colin walking down from the into the common room. _'He'll probably know where Gin is.'_

"Colin!" he called catching the sixth year's attention.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my sister is would you?"

_'She's not here? Hmm, maybe she and Draco finally made up.' _He thought excitedly. "Yeah. We were studying I the Room of Requirement late last night, and we just decided to stay there for the night. Since today is a Saturday, I thought I'd let her sleep in a little. I'm sure she'll be down for breakfast." He lied. _'Gin you owe me big time for this one.'_

"Thanks Colin." Normally if he had heard this from anyone else, he would have lost his temper and pounced on the boy in front of him. But the whole school had known of Colin's sexual preferences for years. Before he could get away to his dormitory, Ron stopped him again. "What about Harry? You haven't seen him by any chance have you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since last night after dinner." He said before heading upstairs once again.

"Thanks anyway."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blaise and Pansy waited impatiently in the common room for Draco to show up so that they could go to breakfast. They were beginning to get restless, as half of their house had already gone to the Great Hall.

"What in the bloody hell is taking him so long?" cried Pansy, who was extremely annoyed at having to wait. "He never takes this long. You don't think he's still asleep do you?"

"That could be a possibility my dear. What do you say we go and give him a wake up call?" He remarked with the most devious look on his face.

Honestly they were hoping that he was asleep, because then they could catch him off guard. What they didn't expect was the scene that lay before them between the silk green sheets. The fact that a woman was in Draco's bed wasn't much of a shock to them. It was the fact that the said woman wrapped tightly in his embrace was none other that the Griffindor Princess, Ginevra Weasley. Well, that and she was clothed. They both just stood there, mouths agape until Blaise finally came to his senses and cleared his throat loudly. Ginny was the first to awaken, and was startled to see both Pansy and Blaise smirking at her.

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, she nudged Draco awake. "Draco."

"Hmmm." He moaned indicating that he had heard her.

"Draco get up."

"Go back to sleep love. Its Saturday and we've got nowhere to be." He mumbled.

"Draco get up now!" she cried before continuing in a sickly sweet voice. "We have company…from down the hall."

"Tell them to come back later." He said groggily without even looking up, causing Ginny to scowl at him. She looked over at Pansy and Blaise who just gave an exasperated sigh.

_'Hmm. How can I get him to wake up without looking like a complete slag in front of his friends?'_ Then it hit her; it was brilliant. A fiendish smirk made its way across her face as she motioned for Blaise and Pansy to play along with her. They just nodded.

"Draco! Get up! Something terrible has happened!" Hearing the panic in her voice, he jumped out of bed immediately. Seeing the grave looks his comrades were giving him it couldn't be good.

"What is it Ginevra? What happened?" worry evident in his voice.

"It's…It's too horrible!" she cried as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Gin I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."

"Okay. Umm…this morning…there was an attack."

"Where? Was it the Death Eaters?" he questioned her hurriedly.

"No, it was much worse than the that. Harry…" his face visibly darkened at the sound of that name. "Harry…came out of the closet and professed his dying love for you! The entire Hall is circulating rumors and I for one find it appalling." She said with a grin.

He glared at her. "You little wench." he said grudgingly before turning to his friends. "And you two, you could have said something. I thought I was going to have a bloody heart attack!"

"Serves you right Draco. You know how we hate to wait." Said Pansy.

"No Pansy, you hate to wait." Drawled Draco. "Now if you don't mind, we have some things to discuss." Seeing that they were both about to protest, he added, "Don't worry, we'll be ready to go down to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."

"Not a minute later." Demanded Pansy as Blaise led her to the door.

"You're not really upset with me are you?" asked Ginny.

"I might be." He said casually. "Unless you could find some way to convince me otherwise."

"Really." She replied with a smirk as she moved into his arms.

"Really." He whispered as their lips met. As they parted, he looked into her eyes, a plan already forming in his head. "Gin?"

"Yes."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

She looked surprised by his request, but quickly broke out into a huge smile. "Of course I will." She replied throwing her arms around his neck.

"Then since we're practically spending the whole day together you wouldn't have any objections to having breakfast together as well…at the Slytherin table."

"I think that can be arranged. But I'd have to go back to Griffindor tower first."

"Why would you need to go there?" he asked.

"If you haven't noticed Draco, I'm standing here wearing nothing but your shirt."

"Of course I noticed, love. And may I say that my shirt looks twice as good on you than it does on me."

"That's a wonderful compliment but if we're going out in public, I will need actual clothes."

"I can fix that. I'm sure Pansy wouldn't mind letting you borrow something suitable to wear."

"Draco, as nice as that sounds Pansy and I aren't exactly the same size."

"I know. But that's what magic is for."

As they parted to get ready for their date, both of them had the exact same thing on their mind. It was going to be one hell of day.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay…again. I had major writer's block. Well that and I had to go to work. But I tried to make it longer that usual to make up for it. I have already started the next chapter, as it's a continuation of this one, so hopefully I'll have it out in a couple of days. If you don't like what I did with Harry's character, too bad. It's really nothing personal, I just hat the thought of Harry with Ginny. Itseems weird. But there may be a reason for his grotesque behavior...or he could just be an arrogant prick. I haven't really decided yet.Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
